


Anything For You

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Students, cat!Sherlock, hedgehog!john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story follows John, 7th year at hogwarts, Head Boy, quidditch player, and animagus in his final adventures at Hogwarts. </p><p>Most of which take place while he's a hedgehog, with his best friend, a cat that he doesn't know the identity of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. As with most of my WIPs, the time for updates is unknown, but yes I do have a plan in mind for where it's going.

Hogwarts was a wonderful place. John Watson would always be one of the first to say this. But he would say it with a secret little smile, as if he knew so much more about it than you ever could. By his seventh year, he was relatively certain it was true. He was Head Boy, which gave him certain freedoms, he was adventurous and searched out all the secret things he could, and he had one major secret, he had had it for the past three years. During his fifth year, with much effort, late nights alone, and long hours in the library, he had become an animagus.

As far as he could tell, no one knew this about the rule-abiding, quidditch-playing Gryffindor student. No one, except a certain cat with eyes he still didn't know the color of. Some nights they looked gray, others blue, or even hazel. But it was always the same dark furred cat that went on adventures with the little hedgehog he became, and other than those times late at night he dared do it, he never saw the cat. Which made him think that one of his fellow students had come up with the same plan as he had for night time activities. It could be a teacher, but he doubted they wouldn't try and discover who was breaking the law. That left a fellow student, one he could only assume was his own age, since he had seen them the first night back every year so far.

They had developed a kind of ritual when they met, a place to go to say “Hey, I want to explore with you tonight, are you down?” John was there now, licking his paws as he waited in front of the broken girls bathroom, the one that famously led to the chamber of secrets. If they were in his year, or younger, which was also an option, they would show up here. They had never spoken, never tried to find out who the other was, never left signs. This, meeting at the spot they first met, was the closest thing they had to communication.

That first night, he had been wandering around, dodging ghosts and the hippie caretaker as he explored the castle in relative peace. It was fascinating seeing it through a hedgehog's eyes, smelling it oh so differently, and the tastes. It was a trait he had picked up even without being a hedgehog now, the constantly licking his lips. But in his animagus form, everything tasted differently. Things his taste buds rejected normally were fascinating. That was one of the things that brought him to this bathroom door. Moaning Myrtle had yet to give it up, and she enjoyed plashing around, so the stones were damp. Damp stone was a taste he couldn't figure out. It was earthy, and clean, but there was a hint of something more he couldn't figure out.

That taste had distracted him, so the cat had found him licking the wall. When he noticed those eyes staring, he could have sworn they were laughing at him. It was lucky for him hedgehogs couldn't blush, or else his face would have been very pink. That first meeting had been spent exploring each other, the cat managing not to get stuck by his quills as he sniffed him, batted at him, and even licked his belly. In return, he was allowed to smell him back, and lick his paw, tasting the dirt of the castle, and something else that was distinctly the cat's taste.

When he had returned the next night, the cat was there waiting for him. And thus their adventures had begun. Exploring the dungeons, unused corridors, secret passageways, nowhere in the school was safe from them and their keen animal senses. The cat led, but John didn't mind. He was there to keep a lookout for trouble, keep the cat from poking his nose places it didn't go.

Like the memorable time someone had brought a dog into the school. The cat had nearly gotten it's tail bit off, and would've if John hadn't been there to step in. Just a well timed ball roll in between them, and the cat was safe, and the dog backing away yipping, a few quills in his nose. That had filled John with pride, sending a creature easily ten times his size running away whimpering. And the cat had treated him much better after that, waiting for him to climb stairs with his shorter body, even going so far as to help him once or twice.

It was a friendship, a camaraderie, one they didn't need names or anything like that for. And now John was wondering how much longer it would last. Was the cat back again? Or had last year's night been a goodbye for them? He hoped it wasn't as he paced the damp flagstones. He was looking forward to so much more, so many more adventures, one last year of them. Without the cat, he really wasn't sure what he'd do. Probably just stop exploring all together. It was one of those things he just didn't like doing alone, though he was sure that on nights he was too tired to come out, the cat did. The cat always had some knew place to show him, some nook they had never seen before, or at least John hadn't.

He just sat there with a slight sigh, idly licking his paws as he let the minutes tick by. Would the cat show up? He waited there until well past midnight, when he made his way back to the fat lady's portrait, giving up and ready to turn in. The cat must've been an older student, he thought, someone that had left last year, and he hadn't even said goodbye. With one last look, as if the cat knew where he slept, he crawled into his common room, checking to see that no one was still up before changing back and heading to his dorm. Suddenly, he didn't look forward to this year nearly as much. Things wouldn't be the same without the cat to enjoy late night jaunts with.

Despite the fact he was reasonably certain the cat had been a seventh year last year, John still went to their spot every night for the next week. Just in case, he told himself, the cat was going to show up, just late. Still, there was never even a whisker to be seen. Resignedly, John allowed himself to give up hope that the other boy would be there. He really had graduated, without saying goodbye. It hurt, he realized that final night as he lay in bed, looking at the ceiling above him. It hurt knowing that the cat hadn't felt his hedgehog was important enough to say goodbye to.

\- - -

For the next month, life at school went on much as usual for John. He had his head boy duties, he was beater on the quidditch team and had practice, and Greg Lestrade kept trying to set him up on dates. Which he thought was kind of pointless because there wasn't anywhere to go on dates, other than Hogsmeade, but he wasn't supposed to know secret ways to sneak out of school, and as nice as Sarah, Mary, and Jane were, he didn't think they'd be the types to keep secrets well. Especially the way they all talked about each other during their study dates.

They all knew he was being set up with the other two, too. They all knew why he should become exclusive with them, instead of the others. Various reasons, like them sleeping with their past five dates, not actually liking quidditch, and being just too dumb for him were given. It just made him tired all over, and he found himself insisting he had Head Boy duties to get to so he didn't have to go on any more dates. It just wasn't something he enjoyed, dating. He much preferred prowling the halls, making sure first ears stayed away from the dangerous places.

It wasn't normal, he'd agree with that, but that didn't stop him from avoiding dates at all costs, especially dates with girls that were trying to kiss him. He wanted someone to cuddle with, not someone to be affectionate with. He wanted camaraderie, a friend. And none of these girls very well fit that, for all they were his “perfect matches”.

Maybe it was just that Greg didn't understand what he was looking for. First of all, it wasn't a date. He was still looking for the cat, keeping his eye out, both during the day and at night, for the cat with the mysterious eyes. He didn't go back to the meeting spot, though, not as a hedgehog anyways. He was too afraid of the cat still not being there. Which was only to be expected, really. He hadn't seen the cat since school started, which he had already figured meant the cat wasn't here. But that didn't stop him from looking. Constantly looking.

One night, after a stressful day of practice and homework, and Greg trying to get him to go hang out with all the girls at once, he'd had enough. He just needed something to relax himself, he needed to go somewhere, and curl up where no one could find him. So he set out as a hedgehog once again, and just began to wander the halls. He wanted a place just right for him, a secret place where only another animal would be able to find him. A place too small for people. But even in all his searching with cat, he had yet to find one such place. In all probability, it didn't even exist.

That door in the wall, it wasn't there, the one just big enough for him, with no knob to try and turn with paws. It didn't exist, it never had before. He knew it hadn't been there before. And yet it was there now. And when he went inside, it was earthy, a burrow full of wild smells, and there were pillows just the size for him to curl up on. It was hard to believe it was part of the castle, this place. And part of him didn't, particularly as he could've swore there was a pair of gray-gold-blue eyes that came in just before he drifted off to sleep. If the cat was here, it meant that it couldn't be a real place, because the cat had graduated, the cat had left him without saying goodbye.

When Watson woke up, his first thought was how grateful he was it had been a Friday night, that he didn't have any plans for this morning, so he could bluff his way out of why he wasn't in his dorm. His second thought was how warm and cozy he was, all wrapped up in something knit that was getting stuck to his quills. He blinked open his eyes. Something knit? He hadn't seen anything knit in this secret burrow last night. Which meant someone had come in here and left something piled around him. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed what colors it was, blue and silver. 'Ravenclaw', his brain automatically cataloged. Someone in Ravenclaw had found his hiding place. But no one other than an animal could have made it in the door.  
Slowly it dawned on him, it could really only mean one thing. The cat. The cat really had been here last night, and had left him this. He sniffed it carefully, and sure enough, it was saturated with the scent that was the cat underneath the cat smell. Was it to say “I'm sorry”? Was it a clue to who he was? John didn't know, and as he trudged out pulling the seemingly heavy cloth with him, he found he really didn't care. Maybe if he started wearing it around Greg would stop setting him up with random girls he wasn't interested in. With that thought, he knew he'd be wearing it near constantly. Anti random date scarf it would be, starting as soon as he got to an empty room and could get changed back into his human self.

Breakfast went perfectly. Walking in with a silly little smile, seeing Greg and the three girls all stare at the scarf as if it had grown legs, and looking from him to it with those 'you didn't... you did!' expressions on their faces. It was priceless, even if it did lead to many a “You got banged!” joke. He was flushing, but smiling, sitting there looking over the Ravenclaws for any sign of who it was. He had no clue, but that only meant his friends didn't either. Now there would be much speculation amongst his housemates, but he didn't care. They wouldn't guess the truth. They were all convinced he was straight, for one thing. And for another, they assumed he knew who had gifted him with it to begin with. The joke was on them. He had no clue who his cat was, but he knew his cat was a HE for sure.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Can I See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936497) by [Dirty_Corza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza)




End file.
